mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
Wyverns are a new type of rideable reptile in Mo' Creatures 5.0.0 for Minecraft 1.5.1. As of 5.1.5, there are eight known types of Wyvern: The Savannah Wyvern (reddish brown), the Swamp Wyvern (yellow green), the Jungle Wyvern (deep green), Sand Wyvern (yellow), Mother Wyvern (red), Light Wyvern (golden white), Dark Wyvern (black) and the Undead Wyvern (rotting green). To get the last three types, you must feed a Mother Wyvern the appropriate essence. It will not work on the four more common wyverns. The Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armor, in addition to a saddle and chest. The rope and whip work on them as well. Feed them Raw Rat or Raw Turkey to heal them. You can remove their armor with shears or by swapping it for different armor. WARNING: If your Wyvern is attacked while you are not riding it (gets hit by a stray arrow, for example), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, you need to chase the Wyvern down on another flying mount and lasso it with the rope, then get it to land so you can mount it. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. If you lose sight of your Wyvern, they will eventually calm down and land again, but you may have difficult time finding them. Taming Method 1 #Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld you have to use it on the Nether Quartz Structure you arrived on. #Kill any type of Wyvern until one of them drops a Wyvern Egg. This can take many tries and your staff only lasts two trips, so be prepared to stay for awhile. Wyverns can also do poison damage, so a good tip is to wear regular Scorpion Armor (the regeneration will help counter-act the poison). Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee, so it may help to build a roof with a lip on the edge to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or, if you have good aim, try to finish it with a bow. If you opt to use arrows, your prey may fly off the island and you will lose the loot. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. #Hatch the egg in the Overworld or Nether by placing it near a torch. It will take a few moments to hatch, and 1-2 Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a Saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (gold, iron and diamond), and a Chest. #Feeding an Essence of Light to a tamed member of any of the four common Wyverns will cause it to lay a single egg of the same species. Feeding it to a Mother Wyvern will turn her into a Light Wyvern. Method 2 #Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld you have to use it on the Nether Quartz Structure you arrived on. #To tame a wild Wyvern you must get a crafted saddle and then place it on the wyvern. The wyvern will keep throwing you off, but the more you climb back on the less time it will take for it to be tame. After you have ridden a wild wyvern enough the naming screen will come up and then you can name it. This method is faster but less effective than killing. However, this method is very risky, because when you put a saddle on Wyvern, it can fly away from you and you can lose the saddle. WARNING: Wyverns in WyvernLair tamed by this way cannot be transported to the Overworld, so killing is more effective. Controlling If you don't want your wyvern to die or fly away, you need to build it a place to live. A glass tank that is 8 high, 11 long, and 11 wide is a very good home for 5 or fewer Wyverns. You can make your wyverns sit by right-clicking them with a whip. When they are sitting, they will not walk, fly, or run if they are hurt or if anything else happens to them. If you want your wyvern to remain immobile while you build, this is the recommended action. If you want your Wyvern to be able to walk or fly but not leave a certain area, then just build a tank. Wyvern species The Mother Wyvern The Mother Wyvern is the rarest wild Wyvern in the game. They spawn in the Wyvern Dimension, like most other members of the species (not the light, dark, or undead Wyverns), but are difficult to find due to their spawning frequency. In order to get a tamed Mother Wyvern, you must kill them until an egg is dropped; the frequency being 1/3. Mother Wyverns are larger than and fly faster than regular Wyverns. You can give a Mother Wyvern different types of essences in order to make "special" types of Wyverns, as shown above. When you give a Mother Wyvern an essence, their size will not change. You can get a Dark, a Light, and an Undead Wyvern, but, sadly, there is no fire Wyvern yet. Wyverns.png|On the right is the Mother Wyvern (tamed). On the left is a regular-sized tamed Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-08-20_00.32.20.png|Mix of mods (Mo´creatures is winner) Trivia *Sleeping in the Wyvern Lair will cause the bed to explode. *You can get Wyverns in the Overworld by changing a few mob spawn settings. Ideas Wyvern/Ideas Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Reptilians